Magical Wild Horse
by BlackBlade0001
Summary: What if not everything went according to Dumbledore's plans? What if the saviour of the Wizarding World grew up not knowing who he was? What happens when, fifteen years after that Halloween, Chosen One is found...answering to the name of Saotome Ranma?
1. Abandoned

**Chapter One**

_Abandoned_

The neighborhood of Privet Drive, located in Little Whinging was a quiet place. Rarely anything happened there that was truly worth noticing, unless one could count Mrs. Number Six's unattended and ugly garden, or Mr. Number Twelve's lack of a wife and 'proper' family. So no, nothing really interesting ever happened in Privet Drive. Not normally, at least. But this was not a normal day; in fact, this was the exact opposite of a normal day. Just earlier a Dark wizard named Lord Voldemort had been unexplainably defeated by a one year old baby boy after having murdered his parents when his Killing Curse rebounded off the infant's forehead and struck said Dark wizard. Not normal. And now Privet Drive was witnessing more non-normalcy. For there, standing in the middle of this usually normal street stood three decidedly not normal people. One was an old man, with a long white beard that seemed to reach his knees, and colorful robes. The second was a stern-looking woman also wearing robes and a rather strange pointed hat. And the last was a giant of a man (or half-giant, if one wanted to be precise) standing next to a motorbike. The three not normal people soon scattered away and left, with no one in Privet Drive ever knowing that they were even there that night. The only evidence that there had indeed been something going on was a small child wrapped up in blankets and left on the doorstep to Number Four.

When morning finally came to Privet Drive and the door to Number Four opened to allow Mrs. Petunia Dursley outside, said Mrs. Dursley encountered the most unpleasant and unwelcome surprise of all. Harry Potter, a wizard child of wizard parents had been left in her care. Those freaks expected her to take care of this freaky child of her freak of a sister. Well, she would not have it! Not in her home, contaminating her little Dudders and ruining her perfectly normal life. No sir!

"Vernon! Vernon!" The high-pitched screech of Mrs. Petunia Dursley woke her husband up, and indeed it was a miracle that it didn't do the same to half the neighbors. Grumbling a bit but getting up none the less, Vernon Dursley decided to go see what was wrong to make his lovely wife raise her voice like that so early in the morning. He went down the stairs, which groaned loudly in complain to his rather considerable weight and into the living room, where his wife was standing and looking at a bundle of clothes or blankets in the floor. "Pet? What's going on?"

Petunia Dursley turned to look at her husband, relieved that he was there and he would make it all right again. "Vernon, look! Look what they left on the doorstep. The doorstep! Where everyone could see!" She pointed to the bundle he had already noticed and discarded as nothing of importance, perhaps laundry or something alike. It soon proved to be nothing of the sort by letting out a childish giggle when the large Vernon Dursley approached it. Large green eyes peered at him from the bundle of blankets. A child? But what the…? "The freak! They get blown up and we get saddled with their brat!" Screeched Mrs. Dursley again, waving a piece of paper at him. Taking the paper from her and determined to find out what all this nonsense was about, Mr. Dursley started to read. And as he read his face started to make some interesting changes in coloration which ended in a particularly ugly shade of puce.

"I will not have it! Not in my house, not this kind of…of nonsense!" Declared Mr. Dursley loudly, shaking a fist in the air and the pointing hatefully at the giggling bundle still on the floor. "But what will we do Vernon? Those…those people" She said the word with hints of doubt and scorn, as though she'd really like to say something else instead, something decidedly unpleasant "will surely be watching over him or something. Who know what they can do" She looked around fearfully, expecting to see freaks in the shadows. The large man snorted loudly "Watching over him? Look Pet, they left it on our doorstep so they obviously don't care what happens to it and neither should we. I'll get rid of it, Pet, and everything will go back to normal as it should" The man barely spared a glance at the orphaned boy on his living room floor. "They'll track him! They'll track him for sure Vernon and then they'll blame us!" Cried Petunia, once again looking around in obvious fear…and a bit of paranoia. Her husband paused, taking his time to think. "No they won't" He said suddenly, and one could almost see the lit light bulb floating over his head. "Not if I get it far away, very far away. Pet, remember that business trip to Tokyo I declined? Well, I could still say I'll go, I'll take it with me and leave it there. The freaks will never know!" The man was smiling widely know, happy that he and his family could still be rid of the abnormal little freak that apparently no one wanted. And so Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Defeater of Voldemort, etc, etc and etc went aboard a plane headed to Tokyo with his uncle Vernon, on an apparently one-way trip.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Notes: Well, that's the first chapter of my first story ^-^. I hope you all liked it and please, take a minute of your time and review to tell me what you liked and what you didn't


	2. Ranma

**Chapter Two**

_Ranma_

Mrs. Saotome Nodoka sat on a park bench, alone with her thoughts and her sorrow. Just two days ago her beautiful two years old baby boy had died. It was so sudden, so unexpected that she simply could not believe it at all. She had left him on his crib all fine and healthy and when she returned in the morning he simply was not there anymore. And Nodoka cried, and cried some more until the tears would not come anymore. And then she'd left her home and traveled to this park, in Tokyo, just to put some distance between herself and her memories. And as though it wasn't enough, he husband would come back from his week-long visit to his old friend Tendo in just one more day, and she'd have to tell him what happened and relive it all and then he'd probably blame her and say she was unfit to be a mother and hate her and…But then something cut off Mrs. Saotome's grim and desperate thoughts. A cry. A baby's cry.

Perhaps it was her motherly instincts, or the memory of her son, or perhaps it was just common sense, but she decided to go investigate it. She quickly abandoned her lonely bench and left to follow the sound. Going through some paths and bushes she soon found herself in front of some trash cans. Strange, she could've swore she heard a baby cry…but then, maybe it was her imagination and desperate wish to see her son again. Then she heard some rustling of clothes and looked down. There, next to the trash cans, on the floor was a bundled up baby. Emerald green eyes looked into her own, and it was almost like they were looking into her soul and judging her. Then the green eyes blinked and the connection was lost, and the baby gave a soft whimper, almost as if afraid to make noise when she was there, but wanting to cry some more. She looked around, but there was no one. Just her, her and the emerald-eyed baby.

"What are you doing here, little one? Where's your Mother, your Father?" She asked softly, before bending down and picking the child up. The young one suddenly flinched and closed his beautiful green eyes and Nodoka felt something inside of her snap. Someone had obviously hit this child, more than once for sure, if one so young reacted like that to human contact. She made soft cooing noises and rubbed the boy's back, trying to calm him down a bit. He relaxed some, but it was obvious that he was not ready to trust her, as he remained alert and just a little tense, not to mention still whimpering lightly. "What have they done to you, green eyes?" She asked in soft, sad tones. A tear leaked down her cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She was sure she could cry no more after her son's death. Here she was, grieving for her son and some people (if one could indeed call them that) were heartless enough to abuse and abandon their own so callously. Well, she would not stand for it!

"It must be a sign, a sign for sure" She looked determined and sure of her words. It was just too much of a coincidence that she was wishing and asking the gods to give her back her son and then suddenly find herself with a child who obviously needed a good mother. The fact that the child's black hair and some of his facial features looked similar enough to those of her son certainly helped. Genma would most likely not notice. Nodoka snorted lightly at the thought. The boy could have wings growing on his back and the man would still not notice. At least not so as long as he could be his heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. And he would. She was sure, sure that this little boy was a survivor and a fighter and he would make a great (and manly) martial artist someday. But above all, she was sure that he would be her son, her baby boy.

"You're mine now, little one. My Ranma"

And so it was that a new life began for Harry Potter, one completely different from the what he would've had at Privet Drive. Easier in some ways and harder in others, especially as he trained to become the world's greatest martial artist. But one thing was for sure, he would have traded it for nothing.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Notes: And here's the second chapter! The plot begins to thicken and the story takes shape, lol.

Thanks a lot to Rune The Secret Child and Krynny for their reviews, that's the sort of stuff that keeps me writing ^-^


	3. Curses and Memories

**Chapter Three**

_Curses and Memories_

Saotome Ranma, heir o the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and all around Martial Artist extraordinaire was not a happy boy. Indeed, at the moment he was not a boy at all, hence the unhappiness. "Stupid old panda taking them to the stupid cursed spring for his stupid training and, worse of all, turning me into a stupid girl" grumbled the now red-haired girl unhappily while brutally attacking the rice that was her lunch.

They were currently staying in the Jusenkyo guide's cabin, resting a bit after the rather strange and certainly unpleasant fall into the springs. Not that strange happenings were all that…well, strange around Ranma. Strange things had happened around him ever since he could remember until he finally learned to control it and stopped blowing stuff up when he was angry or zapping his father when they were training and the boy was obviously loosing. He had kept his control over his abilities quiet, as he had no wish to hear his father's endless ramblings about him cheating in their spars or other such nonsense. He was now able to change the color of things around him by touching hem, create spheres of light on the palm of his hand, levitate stuff, suddenly disappear and appear somewhere else and he was now working on his control over fire. He was still discovering the limits to his abilities…or rather the seeming lack thereof. It seemed as though he could do anything as long as he put his mind to it. He had never been able to explain it, or even find out exactly what it was, as it clearly wasn't ki control, so he simply referred to it as his Power.

This Power came from a well of strange energy inside of him, kind of like his ki reserves but different. It felt warm and welcoming every time he used it, almost like it was alive and glad to be of use or something. He used it often and trained with it as much as he trained with his ki, trying to increase his reserves of both energies. So far, it seemed to be working.

This energy behaved a bit more erratically than ki and seemed more responsive to his feelings. When he was younger and still not in control it would react to those emotions, especially when he had a nightmare. The currently redheaded female martial artist shuddered at the memory of those. The nightmares he had as a child were truly frightening, not to mention weird to a new level. Bolts of green light, pain, maniac laughter and then flying motorbikes. He wondered more than once if that fall when he'd hit his head as a baby hadn't knocked something loose. A hand rose to her forehead, brushing away the red locks to touch the lightning bolt shaped scar there. It still hurt sometimes. Especially a month ago, when he'd suddenly suffered a sharp pain followed by almost constant headaches for a week. Thankfully it was now only stinging once in a while.

The Guide came into the cabin accompanied by the giant (and fat) panda that was her father, interrupting his thoughts. They would be leaving soon, to visit the Amazon village and whatnot. Not that she really wanted to go, not looking like this at least. Right now she felt like climbing a mountain and never coming down…after making herself a nice panda fur coat, of course. Still grumbling and growling, she followed the Guide to the Juketsuzoku village, no really paying attention at all.

Her lack of attention continued until they did reach the village, which went unnoticed by the distracted redhead. She didn't see or hear the groups of women training and sparing, or he Guide talking with one of them in Chinese before turning to address his two 'honored costumers'. She didn't pay attention to the old woman hopping towards them on a wooden staff and didn't notice the breeze that suddenly blew on her face and uncovered her scar for the world to see. She didn't see the old woman's eyes widen and sharply turn towards the Guide only to start a hurried and hushed conversation in Mandarin with him. For some reason that Ranma could not understand, and wouldn't for some time yet, she did look up, alerted, when she heard the old woman whisper a name.

"Harry Potter"

Ku Long, Elder of the Amazons, had been in this world for a very long time. Three hundred years more or less, and in such a long time living she had seen and done much. And so it was no strange at all that she had contacts and friends in all parts of the world, and when one dealt with as much magic as Ku Long did, it was simply impossible to be unaware of the events in the magical world. Such was the reason she even knew of the British Dark Lord and his defeat at the hands (or rather, the forehead) of the young Potter boy. And suddenly finding said boy had not just mysteriously turned into a redhead girl but was in her village. In China. Halfway around the world from where he should be was a bit of a surprise.

The boy…err, the girl looked up when the elder spoke her name, her green eyes curious and confused, unsure.

"W-what did ya say?" he girl asked in Japanese. Japanese, not English. Something strange was going on here and Ku Long was determined o find out what it was. She spared a side glance at the panda standing next o the girl. The Jusenkyo Guide said the animal was really a man, the girl's father apparently…or so he claimed. Ku Long knew that her real father was dead, had been for many years. She pointed the panda to the Guide and asked that he be distracted and taken away while she talked to the girl. The Guide nodded and turned o the panda, saying something about a feast in his honor or something. The panda followed the Guide without bothering to even look back at the girl and the Elder, in fact, he pretty much dragged the Guide away from them.

"Come with me, child, we need to have a talk" She turned and hopped away, trying to find them some secluded spot to talk privately. The girl followed, and the Elder started what she was sure would be a very long talk "Tell me, child, what do you know about magic?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Notes: The chapters are finally getting longer! ^^ Big skip in time on this chapter, but I don't think I'd do a very good job in writing about Harry's childhood with his new family…especially 'cause I don't know all that much about Ranma's and they're supposed to be basically the same. By the way, Harry is supposed to be fifteen in here, so we're in the timeframe for Order of the Phoenix.

Candinaru25: Thanks for the review! ^^ I'll be trying to update once at least every two days for now, I might have to slow down some in the future though.

Killer Wombat: Thanks for your review. I have every intention of writing this story to the end so be ready for more chapters coming! ^-^

Molto Alesato: I know, but I was thinking she's kind of mentally disturbed with the loss of her son and, let's admit it, Ranma's mom has never seemed what you would call a perfectly sane person. XD And thanks for the review!

Krynny: lol, yeah, and Harry's life is just about to get a bit more complicated, but at least he'll be better off than with the Dursleys…even if he does have to stand Genma lol. Thanks a lot for your review!

XOXO ^_^

Kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn: Thanks for the review! I plan on updating daily or every two days if I can, so far it seems to be working ^^


	4. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Four**

_Homeward Bound_

"_Japanese Speaking"_

"English Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Ranma was confused, more than confused but he was not sure what he would call such a high level of confusion. After providing him with some hot water that thankfully turned him back to his proper body, the old woman had proceeded to speak a bunch of nonsense about wizards and Dark Lords and England, none of which he understood at all. The woman was obviously senile if she honestly believed him to be a British wizard who had destroyed a Dark Lord when he was a baby. He told her as much.

The Elder shook her head in frustration and smacked the back of his head with her staff. _"Listen and pay attention boy! This is important!" _

Ranma snorted and rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly while glaring at the Elder_ "Course it's important, you Old Ghoul. You're crazy" _

Elder Ku Long was very, very tempted to give the youngling a good beating to make him listen, but fortunately contained the urge. She sighed; this was going to be harder than she though _"Alright. If you do not believe me then tell me, have you ever made something strange happen? Something you could not explain?" _The woman asked, her narrowed eyes looking straight into the emerald ones of the boy who sat in front of her, denying his past.

The boy looked surprised for a moment, before his expression changed to thoughtful for about a minute, as if recalling and contemplating something and then it changed into surprise as he suddenly realized something. The Elder smiled triumphantly and nodded at him.

Ranma was now beyond confused. Could it be? Was his Power really Magic? I would certainly explain what it was, and how he did everything he did. It would explain his strange dreams of green lights and flying motorbikes, it would explain his ability to talk to snakes and to make the impossible happen. It would explain everything, but was it possible? … _"It can't be. I ain't some British voodoo wizard or whatever. My name's Saotome Ranma, not this Harry guy"_ He protested, but his protests were growing weaker as his doubts grew stronger.

"_Really? Then why did you react to that name, child?"_ The Elder asked, obviously happy with his growing confusion and trying to press her advantage now that he was starting to doubt himself more. The boy was obviously trying o grasp the crumbling fragments of his lie of a life. She regretted doing this to him, really did, no one should have their whole life suddenly exposed as a massive lie.

The cursed martial artist contemplated this for about a minute, thinking and coming up with possibilities and arguments, but the truth scared him a little. He remembered that name. He remembered having heard someone call him 'Harry' before, a long time ago. But it simply could not be. His name was Ranma, and he was a martial artist….wasn't he? So many things to think about. If this was true then it meant that everything he was, everything he believed in had been a lie. All the training, all he suffering and for what? He didn't even know who he was anymore.

"_Cause it sounded weird, that's all"_ Yeah, right, even he didn't believe such a lame excuse. And if the look of amusement on Ku Long's face was anything to go by, neither did she. Ranma was starting to hate China, truly, really hate it. Cursed springs, Amazon elders, not to mention the long and exhausting swim just to get here. She certainly wished the baka-panda had never brought them here, it was one of his most stupid ideas, on the top five at least, right below the Neko-Ken.

The Elder shook her head slowly and then turned back to Ranma _"You know the truth now child, and you will have to accept it sooner or later. Why do you insist on deluding yourself? Only fools do so" _She was speaking slowly and patiently, as though trying to explain the complexes of the universe to a child, and not a particularly bright one. Ranma bristled a bit at the tone, and at the fool part too, but remained quiet for the moment. _"You will have to go back, child. Back to England, where it all began and where it will end. Your destiny will sooner or later guide you there. Not to mention, they have been looking for you for years now…"_ She added the last part a bit unsurely. It was the truth though, and what had led her to believe that it truly was Harry Potter when she saw a redheaded girl in her village. Albus had been searching frantically for years now, had even visited briefly to ask for any old Chinese tracking enchantments, but there hadn't been hide nor hair of Harry Potter. Now she understood why, the child didn't even know who he was. He thought of himself as Saotome Ranma and so his magic recognized him as Saotome Ranma, and any tracking charms aimed for Harry Potter would simply not even touch him. Magic was fickle like that sometimes.

Not a second after the Amazon Elder's declaration, Ranma sprang to his feet _angrily "I'll just make my own destiny then, Old Ghoul. I don't need those people!"_ And he marched out of the hut with anger and determination in his aura. Ku Long sighed again and walked over to the fire that was burning merrily in the center of the hut. She reached to a pouch inside her robe sleeve and pulled out just a pinch of some powder. She threw it into the fire, which soon exploded into jade green flames. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" Her voice was clear, lacking any hesitation as she spoke to the green fire. But her voice was deceiving, hiding the turmoil inside of her. She and Albus Dumbledore didn't see eye to eye in many things. She was able to hold a grudge quite easily and had had one for Dumbledore for the past fifty or so years…the man's methods leave much to be desired in the Elder's opinion. Nonetheless, he had been, and probably sill was, one of the most firm believers in Harry Potter's continued existence and had looked for the boy all over Britain. He would probably find out soon enough, no matter who she called, anyways, so she might as well.

The long-bearded, winkle-eyed man's head appeared on the green fire and he smiled benevolently as he greeted the Elder in Chinese "Ah, my dear Ku Long, so pleasant to see you" Ku Long rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. She could rarely stand the man's cheerfulness and right now certainly wasn't the time "Yes, yes, Albus. Pleasant indeed" Her voice clearly conveyed that there was nothing pleasant going on here, but the man ignored it and just smiled some more. "I have important news Albus, and felt you needed to know" The Elder said, before sighing and finally blurting out "I've found Harry Potter"

The look on Albus' face was more than worth the whole experience, in Ku Long's opinion. He old goat looked like he had swallowed one of his beloved bitter candies down the wrong pipe and was now trying to expel it by coughing his lungs out. Ku Long had to restrain herself from cackling madly at the sight. "B-but, Ku Long, are you sure? Beyond a doubt?" The Elder rolled her eyes again at the lack of faith in her. "Of course I am sure! Green eyes, black hair and a lightning bolt on his forehead! I know what I saw, Albus, I wasn't born yesterday, as you know"

The man looked a bit chagrined at that, but chose not to comment and go back to the matter at hand. "Where is he, Ku Long? Where did you see him?" The frantic headmaster was just about bouncing off the walls at this point and Ku Long once again felt doubt reach her mind as she contemplated telling the old wizard. However much she distrusted Albus, he was the one who could bring the green-eyed child back to where he belonged, to whatever family remained in his homeland. Children were pretty much sacred to the Amazons, and to have stolen a child away from his home (as Albus claimed had happened o he Potter boy) was a terrible crime in their eyes. No, Harry Potter had now a chance to recover what had been stolen from him and the Elder knew it was her responsibility to help. "Here. He's here in my village"

On the other side of the world, Albus Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace and rushed to his desk. Tearing open one of the bottom drawers, he pulled out a golden phoenix pendant and hurriedly tapped it thrice with his wand. The Order of the Phoenix had been alerted and now it was time they brought Harry Potter back home.

He threw a small handful of floo powder into the fireplace and used it to transport himself to Headquarters of the Order. As he stepped out of the fireplace of Number Twelve Grimauld Place, absentmindedly brushing soot of his bright blue robes, he noticed that there were already some members present. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were present, not surprising, considering they maintained permanent residence in the Black Mansion, along with Molly Weasley who must have flooed here almost immediately after he sent the call. "Ah, good evening. Shall we wait until more of our comrades join us?" He asked genially, and promptly went into the Kitchen to sit down at the head of the table they used for meetings. The other three followed after him and a few minutes later the kitchen was packed with member of the famous Order of the Phoenix, the brave soldiers who stood between the terrible tyrant You-Know-Who and the innocents of the world, selfless souls who fought for good and justice and so on…you get the point. The very people who had been looking for Harry Potter for fifteen years.

The old Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat at the head of the kitchen table, stroking his long white beard as he waited for silence and order and contemplated his next move. The order members quickly sat down, eager to know what was so important that their leader had called such a rushed meeting instead of waiting for the scheduled one to give them the news.

Twinkling blue eyes scanned the room and the faces in it slowly, with a look of infinite wisdom and grandfatherly kindness before he dropped the information on them like a dragon-sized dung bomb. "Harry Potter has been found"

The silence lasted only two more seconds after this pronouncement before he whole room exploded into a cacophony of shocked and surprised exclamations. Albus Dumbledore's eyes simply twinkled some more.

**Author's Notes:** I'm terribly sorry for the awful delay in updating but I've been sort of out of it and really in no mood to write until just recently. So finally, at long last, here's chapter 4! ^^U


	5. Catching the Wild Horse

**Chapter Five**

_Catching the Wild Horse_

"_Japanese Speaking"_

"English Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

The young martial artist until now known as Saotome Ranma wandered around the village for what felt like hours, his emerald green eyes not even taking in the sights around him, his ears not hearing the sounds of the fighting tournament taking place so close to him, so lost in his thoughts he was. Could it really be possible? His hand traveled to his forehead without him even realizing it until his fingers brushed the strange scar that marked him. He had always sort of liked that scar, it looked cool on him and, until recently, he thought he had gotten it during one of his earlier training exercises, or at least that's what his pop had told him before. Now, after the Old Ghoul had told him that the scar was apparently a mark of Dark Magic given to him by a psychotic Dark Lord, he was starting to hate the thing. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his whole life was falling down all of the sudden just because that Amazon Elder thought she knew something about him, it wasn't fair that his pop had lied all these years about him. It wasn't fair that they all messed with his life.

Finally frustration won and the young martial artist snapped and ran. He was leaping and running through the woods near the village, the speed was usually exhilarating, but right now it didn't even manage to quell his anger. Finally he stopped and punched a tree trunk. Splitters flew as the wood cracked under the power of his fist, his anger feeding his strength momentarily. He was breathing hard, and he couldn't deny the wetness in his eyes as this whole mess caught up to him. What if it was true? What if he really was this Harry person and not the son of a martial artist as he'd always thought?

As the boy's confusion and anger grew, he was unaware of the approaching company. A series of loud cracks filled the air and, if he wasn't in the middle of the Chinese nowhere, he would've thought it was a multitude of car backfires, as strange as that was. As it was, the noise alerted him and he quickly turned around to the direction of the noise. He could soon enough hear the rustling of bushes and leaves as what seemed to be a whole bunch of people took to different directions in the forest. Perhaps the Amazons were looking for something, it was their land and all.

The boy soon lost interest and stopped paying attention, preferring to sit down in the forest ground and wallow in misery for a while longer…teenage angst and all that. However, he was suddenly reminded of the score of people looking for something. As it turned out, they were looking for him. And they weren't Amazons.

At least five oddly dressed people suddenly burst into his little patch of forest and, after seeing him standing there all confused, they just stood and gapped. Ranma was starting to get annoyed with the suffocating fish impressions they were doing because really, his day had so far not gone as he would have liked and these people were just making it worse_. "You can stop staring now"_ His voice left no doubt about his annoyance and it if did then the narrowed eyes and angry look were sure to get the point across. However, these people were apparently not aware of what is the standard procedure when someone is annoyed at you. One of them actually jumped at him and hugged him. Hugged him! What the hell was wrong with this guy, hugging random strangers in the forest? The man was also babbling insistently in some other language, which Ranma barely remembered as English from classes at school.

The poor boy was now at new levels of confusion and considering all that had happened today, that was saying something. He leapt away from the man, who hadn't stopped smiling the whole time and kept babbling things Ranma couldn't even understand. Just as the martial artist was considering running for it, an old long-bearded, white-haired man called out something and the hugging maniac stopped, although he did look like he was barely containing himself from giving the boy another hug. The old guy took out a stick from within his obscenely bright robes and mumbled something while pointing to himself.

"_Ah, I apologize about that. Sirius was merely happy to see you and decided to express himself accordingly. No harm done, though" _The man's smile was almost brighter than the twinkling blue eyes and Ranma couldn't help but feel even more angry at this display of cheerful energy. But at the very least this man could speak Japanese.

"_Yeah well, I don't know why he's happy to see me but he ain't welcome to another hug. Who te hell are you?"_ Green eyes kept shooting nervous glances at the hugging wacko, now known as Sirius, and the other people in the group. For some reason he was getting more and more nervous each minute he spent alone with these people.

"_I'm sorry, perhaps I should explain a bit more, my boy. I am Albus Dumbledore and these are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, your godfather…"_ The man couldn't even finish his sentence before the boy interrupted him with yet another angry excalamtion.

"_Godfather my butt! I don't know the guy so keep him away from me!"_

The old man didn't seem all that surprised of his reaction, in fact he kind of looked like he was expecting this_. "I know everything is confusing for you right now, Harry, but I promise I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get you home" _

Certainly not the best thing to say to a boy who had just had the most confusing and life-changing day of his life and had a temper to match a redhead which, if you added some cold water, he was. _"Alright! That's it! I don't know why you're doing this but I'm pretty sure the Old Ghoul put you up to it. I am not Harry! My name is Ranma…Ran-ma! Learn it and use it and leave me the hell alone!"_ The wind was picking up now and tearing the leaves off the tree branches, but Ranma didn't notice any of this, he also didn't notice that the wind was circling around him, as though he was the source.

"_I'm really sorry, my boy, for all of this, but we really must go. I will explain later and all shall be well once again"_ with these words the man once more lifted his stick and suddenly a beam of red light was being shot at the angry teenager. Ranma, however, hadn't trained all these years for nothing, his speed and reflexes were truly extraordinary and he had no trouble dodging the beam. Even though he wasn't sure what the light was, he could recognize an attack when he saw one and this was most certainly an attack.

"_Have it your way then, old man"_ He declared and soon blurred into high speed movement. The weird people could only watch as Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of the century was disarmed by a sixteen year old teenager without even the help of magic. Ranma had figured that the old guy needed his stick in order to do his little tricks and decided that the best way to eliminate the threat was to take away the stick. The old man was caught by surprise from the physical attack, not used to people using their bodies and not their magic to attack and his reflexes could not match the speed of a trained martial artist.

Ranma, now that he had the magic stick, became confident and perhaps just a bit too cocky because of his victory over the annoying old man and didn't notice a new arrival creeping behind him. _"Ha! Let's see if you're so mighty without your stupid stick!"_ At least the twinkling had finally diminished because man, was that annoying or what!

"**Stupefy!"** Was the last thing he had before he felt some energy hit his back and his world went suddenly dark. The last though that crossed his mind was something along the lines of 'Crap'


End file.
